The Lost Friend
by w nymph
Summary: Drabble Series; Martyr!verse; Companion!fic to “To Fight Against Change is Futile” and “But We Still Struggle Against Change Regardless”– How often had Kiryu wished for them to meet again… but he had always hoped to reach Yusei before death.


**Author's Note:** Part three of my Martyr!verse fics, and this one is Companion!fic to both of North's stories "To Fight Against Change is Futile" and "But We Still Struggle Against Change Regardless".

Please enjoy.

**Warnings**: Martyr!verse! This time I'm serious about those tissues. ;-)

**Summary:** Drabble Series, Martyr!verse – How often had Kiryu wished for them to meet again… but he had always hoped to reach Yusei before death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. I don't own Martyr!verse either; it's Norths brainchild and I've been allowed to play with it.

**--- The lost Friend ---**

There were three truths to be said about the B.A.D.

The first was the fact that it was dirty, Kiryu could attest to that and loathed it, because dirt didn't just mean the state of the streets and the questionable hygiene of the citizens or the pollution of water and air.

Dirt, in Kiryus definition, also included the sickening sense of indifference towards everything, of hopelessness that clung to everyone. It disgusted Kiryu more than anything else. It was the foundation of cowardiance, he found.

The second truth about the B.A.D. was, that no matter how unmotivated or slothful it's resistance were – it was still the most dangerous area of the Satellite.

When engaged in chase, Hunter and hunted snarled at each other equally fierce and the roles of predator and prey could change any minute, if one wasn't careful enough. And no matter what; Kiryu liked to make sure that he always ended the chase as the hunter.

Sometimes after he had lost control of his little 'army', its members had decided that he was to dangerous to be left alive. If he ever was to attack Security on his own, then the establishments hammer would fall on them. It would crush them and leave nothing behind – and that they couldn't risk. For months (Kiryu hadn't counted) they had hunted, but even though there had certainly been a few close calls, Kiryu was to slick, far to clever to be caught by the likes of them.

And once the chase had started to bore him, he had hunted down the ringleaders and had made _very_ clear, that it was better for their health to stop that cat-and-mouse-game because in the end they would be the mice. He had not been the one to walk away with at least one broken bone.

The last truth to be said about the B.A.D., that was experienced by those who were forced to start living there for a period longer than a month, was the terrible, utter monotony. The monotony of living and just living, without intent, without purpose; and Kiryu wasn't like that (or so he told himself), he had an ambition, a goal that needed to be met.

Because somewhere there was Security, laughing arrogantly while thinking themselves untouchable, and Kiryu would prove them wrong and enjoy every second of it. Somewhere there was Yusei, waiting and suffering punishment for a crime that wasn't his and even though he had no idea of how to accomplish freeing Yusei _yet_, he often pictured the smile he would see on Yuseis face once he got to him. It would be tired and perhaps accompanied by a sigh, but it would also be reassuring and thankful and maybe scolding him a little for being reckless.

That was why he went on. That was what he had to live for. That was why he wouldn't, couldn't give up.

_(But if it really was all so simple, then why was he starting to doubt?)_

------------

When Kiryu saw Crow stalking through the B.A.D., eyes gleaming with intent, with stubbornness, with the will not to give up until he had achieved what he had come for (like so long, so long ago), he felt torn (and that expressed it mildly).

He felt like being torn apart into shreds, by the parts of him that loathed Crow for leaving, for abandoning him and everything Team Satisfaction had stood for, by parts that were overjoyed, that wanted nothing more than pull Crow into a hug, never letting go again, by parts that worried and became protective when he noticed the half dozen of markers that had joined the original m-shaped one _(and a tiny, tiny part of him hoped. Hoped that perhaps despite everything, Crow had come to support his fight)._

He had no idea how Crow had found him, how long it had taken him or who he had asked. It stopped mattering in the moment that Crow spotted him and their eyes crossed, because then he knew, Crow had not changed his mind, still had more than a few misgivings about what happened and what Kiryu tried to do. Good. That was fine with Kiryu. He hadn't changed his mind either. And he was more than willing to demonstrate that.

"Crow!" he called almost cheerfully, chuckling to himself.

"Now that's a surprise. Wouldn't have thought that I'd see your face, here of all places. Almost didn't recognize you either." He gestured a little; it was clear to both of them that he was addressing all the extra markers that Crow had gathered since they had parted. A moment long hurt and anger flashed through Crow's eyes and a part of Kiryu almost felt guilty; that sort of had been a low blow _(the rest of him however didn't really care. Crow had left; he deserved to be in misery)_.

Crow looked as if he wanted to reply in kind, however then he shook his head. "Cut the crap, Kiryu."

He shrugged, there would be plenty time to antagonize Crow later and he would be lying if he said that he wasn't curious for what reason Crow had come to the B.A.D. To him. "As you wish. But if you allow the question, what got you to enter the B.A.D? I vaguely remember you saying that you wouldn't come here for anything in the world."

Crow looked at him, lips pressed together, and there was anger and perhaps something like regret and pity. Kiryu frowned; he wasn't the one who had given up like a coward. "Yusei's send word. That's the only reason I'm out here."

"Yusei?" he whispered as he leaned forward and he didn't quite know if he believed that because even though he wasn't quite sure anymore how much time had passed since the Last Duel, he knew it had been a few years at least. He hadn't given up hope yet, knowing that he still held responsibility to Yusei, that he had to free him, no matter what because that was what he owed him. "What did he say?"

Crow grimaced and his face, his eyes, everything of him spoke of pain and anguish.

"He's dieing." He whispered. "He's dieing and he wants to see us."

But Kiryu had stopped listening after the first sentence. Yusei was dieing? But how, he couldn't die; he couldn't – not until long after Kiryu had freed him. This wasn't fair. He didn't care how open his horror, his own anguish over this message showed; did it still matter? _(Oh yes it did, because it was their fault; and they would pay dearly, so very dearly – Kiryu would make sure of that.)_

And then Crow was in front of him – when had he climbed up to the roof, Kiryu wondered – clasping his shoulders and asking: "Will you come? We gotta see him."

And Kiryu nodded, his eyes storming with sorrow _(and anger and vengeance)_; for how could he refuse his nakamas last request?

------------

Kiryu Kyosuke was not easily surprised. And even if he was, he usually was quick to snap back to the now, reacting with either joy or violence (or both), depending on the contents of the surprise of course. As said, Kiryu was not easily surprised.

However he froze in utter shock, when he reached the docks with Crow and was greeted by a brute of a Security. Anger coursed through his veins, anger and the deep dark feeling of betrayal, even worse than the time when Crow and Jack had left the team. How could he, how could Crow betray him to them just like that after having been arrested himself, after what had happened with Yusei.

He moved forward but before he could jump at the Security, Crow was restraining him, shouting: "Cut it out, Kiryu. He's on our side."

Kiryu ceased struggling a bit, hissing back instead: "_Our side?_ Have you lost it, Crow? He's one of them. It's because of the likes of him that Yusei…"

But the flash in Crows grey eyes warned him not to use Yusei as an argument. Not here. Not now. Instead the redhead replied: "He's our way in. He's the one who told me. He'll get us to Yusei."

Kiryu fully stopped struggling in favour to glaring, first at the Security, who just stood there silently watching the scene before him, then at Crow, wondering if the younger boy would break under the weight of his stare, if he would reveal the truth behind so many obvious lies. But Crow didn't break, never looked away once, stubbornly insisting on this being the truth.

"Why should I believe any this?" Kiryu asked, his voice dangerously low. "Why should I trust his word?"

"Because" the Security replied causing both of them to flinch, his voice rough and deep, nodding to a painfully official looking boat, "I'm your only chance to see Fudo Yusei before he dies."

"Yusei asked me to bring you to him. Whether you honour his request or not is your business." he continued.

Crow nodded, letting go of Kiryu, stepping towards the Security and sending Kiryu a look, that very much said: You coming?

His hands clenched into fists; everything in him was against stepping into this boat, against having anything to do with the dogs of the establishment at all. However if it was true what that Security said and Yusei was indeed threading the doorstep of death, then not going would be the biggest mistake of his life. Letting out a shaky sigh, he stepped closer, nodding, telling them silently that he would go with them. But as he stepped on board he turned to the Security. "I don't trust you."

The broad man snorted. "Believe me, that feeling is mutual."

------------

They reached Neo Dominos Detention Center with the break of dawn, using the cover of the night to stay undetected. Ushio – that was the name the Security introduced himself with – had told them that some guards, that were loyal to him, would purposefully forget some parts of their course, giving them a window to slip in and later out again. And as long as they didn't manage to attract the chief's attention by some unfortunate circumstances, they would be safe.

Kiryu still didn't totally trust the situation, but he had seen Ushio talking about Yusei, had heard the fondness that was apparent in the Securities voice. So he cared about Yusei. But that made him only slightly better than the rest of the dogs in Kiryu's eyes. Perhaps his death would come quicker. A little bit at least.

Ushio led them to they hospital ward, they were moving quickly and quietly, and if one was to believe Ushio, there would be no evidence left that they ever had been there since he had manipulated the cameras. The hospital ward itself was like one imagined it to be (and in Satellite this phrase wasn't spoken just literally), white and bright and sterile and Kiryu hated it on sight. Finally they stopped in front of a room with closed door. Crow took a stop towards, but Ushio stopped him, shaking his head. "I'll to make sure he's up and prepared to see you."

With that Ushio disappeared into the room, leaving Crow and Kiryu behind. Kiryu shot a glance to the shorter duelist, noting how worry, how sorrow was plain open on the younger boys face, and Kiryu understood; he was scared. Scared to see Yusei, to be forced to realise that his oldest friend was really dieing. Kiryu could sympathise, it was very similar for him. But the difference was that he still had a goal to cling to, because knowing (and not just suspecting) that Yusei was suffering, that Yusei was dieing now, filled his desire for revenge. Oh, how much he longed to crush every single one of them…

Crow shot him a troubled look, perhaps knowing exactly what he was thinking about. Kiryu starred right back. He had never been ashamed of his goals; he wouldn't start being now. But before an argument could break out, Ushio returned nodding Crow in.

Kiryu wanted to follow, only to find his way blocked by the Security. "Only one person a time. He wants to see you last."

Kiryu glared, almost tempted to defy him and go anyway, but he knew If he wasn't careful the Security would prevent him from seeing Yusei and that was the only reason why he pulled back in the end.

Twenty minutes later Crow appeared again, his eyes set on the floor, and when he looked up, Kiryu read tiredness and pain and utter despair.

Crow yanked his head towards Yuseis room. "It's your turn."

------------

Entering Yuseis room was quite possibly one of the hardest things that Kiryu had ever done. Because, god, if Yusei was really dieing… Kiryu wasn't sure if he could bear the sight. Nevertheless, Yusei had landed here because of him, to protect him, to make sure that he could see their ultimate goal, defeating Security, through. Not seeing him now would be like spitting on his sacrifice.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and turning and the sight that greeted him confirmed his first thoughts. Seeing Yusei like this, pale and scarred and weakened to the point where he needed a breathing mask to help him, made him feel terrible. And inside of him rage rose more with every step he took closer.

"They'll pay for that, Yusei.", he promised, a fierce edge to his voice.

Yusei turned his head to him, whispering his name and his voice sounded so weak, so broken that it almost ripped Kiryu apart. He already moved forward to get hold of Yuseis hand, wanting to tell him not to over exercise himself, but then Yusei turned to look at the ceiling, purposefully away from him and continued talking.

And when he started questioning Kiryus motives, their time as Team Satisfaction, he stopped in his tracks. He let Yusei talk and when the weakened boy accused him of letting them live a lie, of being selfish, he wanted to deny it all.

Except… that it was all true. In the beginning Team Satisfaction and its members had merely been a means to an end, his way of getting onto the top of the food chain. But soon it had become _so much more_. So much that Kiryu had never wanted to lose it again. That was why he had seached, searched so much for another goal for them… Because, god, he couldn't lose them. _(Only that he had. And pretending not to care had been one of the most well spun lies Kiryu had ever created for himself)._

Consumed by his thoughts, by the argument inside his head, he almost stopped listening to Yuseis broken voice and almost missed when Yusei told them that they would have stayed. Disbelieving he looked down, _because this had to be a lie_. They wouldn't have stayed. _(Would they?)_

Yusei continued, calling him selfish again, speaking of his desires, asking him if he would ignore this, Yusei on his dead bed, too _(but could he, this wasn't true, was it – he had acted for Yusei too, so that he, that all of them could taste freedom again. Hadn't he?)_.

And then Yusei whispered of hate and the world stopped.

He didn't dare to breath. Because this couldn't be true, could it? Yusei, the most forgiving, in a way the most innocent of them all, hating… this couldn't be true.

But then their eyes met again and he knew, because he had always been able to tell by looking at those cobalt eyes… Oh god, what had he done?

He dropped to his knees, horror and shock and confusion and rage, all part of him, yet sickening him so much…

Then Yusei spoke again, asking him to promise, to promise that he would reconnect with people again, that he would make friends, nakama. And Kiryu stared and a part of him wanted to laugh, for only Yusei would ask something like this of a person he hated. Nevertheless he rushed forward when his former comrade lifted his hand, stretched it out to him and Kiryu wanted to hold it to and to promise everything Yusei wanted him to, if it only brought him back to Kiryu.

Time seemed to slow. And horror coursed through Kiryu when Yuseis hand dropped the moment their fingers brushed.

"Nonononono…" he whispered, wanting to deny the obvious, quickly gripping Yuseis hand – it was cold, so terrible cold, almost like death – pulling it to his forehead, pressing both together, whispering denial and promises and meaning it.

A moment later the first sob raged through his body, then a second, tears running freely down his cheeks, and his thoughts had become a maelstrom of anger and regret and sorrow and so many other emotions Kiryu couldn't name. He dropped next to the bed, like a puppet that had his strings cut, looking up to this horribly brilliant white ceiling and wishing nothing more than to make it all right again.

Except that _nothing_ could fix this anymore. Because Fudo Yusei was dead.

--- FIN ---

Please, review?


End file.
